Secrets
by BelleSlayer
Summary: She was the first one of her kind...
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **My name is neither Joss Whedon nor Stephenie Meyer, therefore Buffy or Twilight aren't mine.

**Timeline:** Pre-Twilight and during The Gift.

**A/N:** This is just a little something that my muse popped into my brain during the middle of the night. Hope you like!

This story is also posted on Twisting the Hellmouth.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Fate had a funny, twisted way of choosing its Champions of Light.

Choosing her, Buffy Summers, to be one of its _so-called_ Champions, to be more precisely.

_"Be brave. Live. For me"_

She took the last remaining steps of the platform, dove down into the portal and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was coming next.

The pain was unbearable, so strong, that a normal human would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

_Luckily for her she wasn't entirely human._

_Instead I have to suffer through the pain until I reach the ground. Lucky me, _Buffy thought wryly, smiling despite the pain, that after being 206 years old, she still retained her sense of humor.

Her father had told her she was the first of her kind. Nobody, at that time, had ever heard of someone like her as far as history went.

That's why Fate had chosen her to be The Slayer.

After all who was better at killing the baddies that went bump night, than someone who was part baddie herself?

Nearing the ground she flipped herself and landed on all fours. Gritting her teeth at the pain, she made her way out of the closing portal and quickly fled the scene, afraid that one of the Scoobies might see her.

_Her Scoobies._

She would miss them terribly but being with her family would help.

Plus, knowing the fact that Dawn would be taken care of by Spike, made the ache in her heart ease a little bit.

Her friends were more than capable guarding the Hellmouth. Or they could call Faith to take over Slayer duties. After all she was only a phone call away.

She could hear them as she made her way out of town, how they desperately searched for the body of Buffy Summers.

A body they would never find.

A body that could never die.

Kind of.

Oh, she could still die.

How else do you think Slayers had been activated after her?

She probably had at least died a couple of dozen times.

But, only for a minute and then she was back into the world of the living again.

Sometimes it took longer than a minute, maybe an hour, weeks or months. It all depended on the damage that her body had taken.

She started running and she soon became a blur as she passed landscapes by.

Maybe she was being selfish, leaving them there, but after everything that had happened, everything that she'd done, she deserved a little break from the world of hurt and pain.

She just hoped that someday the Scoobies and her sister would understand and forgive her.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

_Forks, Washington_

It had taken her 6 hours to reach her family's house or more-like mansion.

She knew the moment her family noticed and sensed she was there, because a very petite, pixie-like woman, came racing out the front door and flung herself at Buffy's arms.

"Lizzy!" Alice Cullen cried happily, bouncing up and down excitedly, when she had let go of Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help, but laugh at the image her sister made. Like a little kid hyped on candy.

"Elizabeth, you're home."

She turned and flung herself at the welcoming open arms of her father, letting the tears flow.

"Don't cry, sweetie. You're here, right now. That's all that matters." Esme said soothingly.

Buffy gave the person she considered her mother, a watery smile and in turn lovingly hugged her.

"Hey Eddie, Jasper and Rosy" and in turn, hugged each of her brothers and sister fiercely.

It didn't matter that each of them was adopted, to her they were and would always be her true family.

"Yeah _Buffy_, if you don't stop crying you might ruin your makeup. Is it just me or is your face getting blotchy?...Okay I have to say this…Buffy?! I mean, couldn't you have come up with a normal name?! Not a name that sounded like it belonged to a do-EEEP!" Emmet yelped, as Buffy lunged at him.

"Oh shut it, _Emmy._ I was in the moment and Buffy is a cute shortened version of Elizabeth." Buffy told him teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Emmet grumbled good-naturally.

"Okay children, stop arguing. Although, I have to agree with Emmet on this matter. _Buffy?_" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her, smiling playfully.

"Dad, not you too! Mom, make them stop!" Buffy whined as the whole Cullen family made their way inside their home, teasing each other the whole way.

..........................

Did she ever mention, that her _real_ name wasn't Buffy Summers?

Her name was Elizabeth Caprice Cullen, born in Rome, Italy in the year 1795 to Belladonna Pontalti and Carlisle Cullen.

And she was the first half-human, half vampire to ever be born.

Bet, you weren't expecting that.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

_Reviews make my world....._


	2. The Call Part 01

**Disclaimer:** My name is neither Joss Whedon nor Stephenie Meyer, therefore Buffy or Twilight aren't mine.

**Timeline:** During Twilight and BtVS Bargaining (Part 1-2).

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

++I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye++

"How was school, honey?"

Elizabeth Caprice Cullen, formerly known as Buffy Summers, sighed dramatically as she plopped on the last empty kitchen chair next to Edward, grabbing an apple conveniently placed for her in the middle of the beautiful adorned kitchen table where the rest of her family was already seated around, before answering Esme, "The same way school has been for the last 202 years. Boring. Insane. And slightly evil. At least this time, I didn't go to some private school with those nuns and their rulers. I didn't ever think my hand would go back to its normal color."

"Yeah, that's because Lizzie keeps getting in trouble with the teachers." Jasper said teasingly, visibly relaxed now that they were in their own home.

"I'm telling you - that teacher hates me…Maybe he's a demon and I…"

"No Lizzie. You can't slay the big bad teacher." Edward interrupted, trying to hide the amusement his sister's words brought.

"Spoil my fun." Elizabeth pouted before she shrugged and continued to munch the apple in her hand. "I think that the only highlight of school is watching the chaos that is named 'Lunch Time' unfold."

"You know, half of the school is still wondering where the hell did you come from, Lizzie." Alice suddenly chirped from her place next to Jasper, "The latest gossip people are saying is that Lizzie, Jasper and I are having a trio. Out of all the things they've been saying, that one made me laugh the most."

"Oh, come on! It's been what? Four and half months already, since I came to Forks? Do these people have no life?" Lizzie complained, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the comment. Of all the things people could think, that was one of the dumbest things she had heard yet.

"But, you can't exactly tell them that you hang out with Jasper and Alice most of the time because you dull his power and the emotions around him, making it way less painful for him to be around somebody, can you?" Emmet said smirking slightly from his place, where he had an arm wrapped around Rosalie shoulders. "Guess that's what you get for being so damn special, my little height-challenged sister." he finished earning him amused chuckles from around the table.

"Who are you and what have done with my brother? 'Cause I know the real Emmet would never make fun about my height, unless he wanted to be the first vampire to get a concussion by getting his butt handed to him." Elizabeth said mock-threateningly, waving a fist at him.

"Talking about power, has your power returned dear?" Carlisle carefully asked Elizabeth, knowing it was a sore subject for her.

Smiling wryly at him, she suddenly remembered the words the First Slayer had said a long time ago, Lizzie couldn't deny that the statement couldn't be anymore true. 'Death is your gift.' And she brought it with her everywhere she went. After all, it was inside of her. Her power. The ability to destroy and kill things around her with a single thought. She really was destiny's bitch, damn.

"Yeah. I guess the Hellmouth essence finally faded away and stopped blocking it. I was accidentally trying it yesterday and well remember that bunny that is always coming to the house? Well the bunny's no more."

Awkward silence met the confession, gratefully broken by the nuisance sound coming from Lizzie's room.

"Again?" Rosalie asked, snickering at the scowl that appeared on the Slayer's face upon hearing the annoying beeping signaling she had received what had to be the millionth text message in the last hour.

"Yep. Taught him the wonders of text messaging…Worst mistake **ever.**" Lizzie grumbled, before racing up to her room in a flash and retrieving her cellphone, before coming down and sitting in her seat again a second later.

With a cry of triumph, Elizabeth pulled out the tiny piece of plastic and technology from its holder, checking the screen to see what her rapidly-turning-a-pain-in-the-ass mate wanted now. Rolling her eyes heavenward at the message, Elizabeth quickly dialed the number on the screen and as usual by the third ring he picked up.

"Hey, sweetie." Lizzie greeted into the phone.

"I miss you, too…I couldn't answer you because I was in school…No, I'm not in trouble…I promise…Oh really?" Elizabeth questioned exasperatedly, before wordlessly turning to her dad and handing him the phone, "He doesn't believe me."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her words, taking the phone from her hand, while the rest of the Cullen's chuckled at the glare she was giving the cellphone. "Hello, William. How have you been?"

"Good, everything's good…I don't think we have to worry about that…she has been behaving well so far, which is safe to assume that the next time she does something bad, God help us all…Yes, take care…I'm going to give her the phone now…It's was nice talking to you, William…Goodbye."

Giving her back the phone, Elizabeth listened attentively for a few minutes to what he said before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, try to find out whatever info. you can…I know, Spike. I miss you too. I'll try to go to Sunnydale when the time's right, plus you can always visit me here…Okay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, too." And with that Lizzie ended her conversation, a frown appearing on her face.

"What's going on?" Esme asked the question, speaking for all of the rest of the Cullen's.

"I'm not sure yet. Spike says he's going to try to find out more, but all he knows and says is that the Scoobies are planning something big…and most likely stupid."

"Well, enough about me. Did I tell you guys about Edward's secret admirer?" Lizzie asked her family, grinning mischievously at the interested stares she received with the exception of Edward who was too busy glowering at her "No? Well, let me be the first to tell you Edward has a little secret admirer, who's not so secret by the way, in the form of our newest Forks resident, Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter. Now, I believe the question here is - what does Edward think about her?"

The only answer was Edward's growl.

"What?" she asked, blinking innocently up at him.

* * *

_Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us._

Elizabeth bolted up from her bed gasping for breath.

Pain. Pain so horrible made its way through her body. Oh God.

_Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing._

She tried to scream. Yell. Anything. It was of no use.

She was stuck. Convulsing and arching up in pain on her bed.

_Accept our offering. Know our prayer._

She finally managed to lower her mental shields slightly.

_Help._

That one word was enough.

Edward came in a flash, eyes slightly widening at what he saw. Quickly he went and came back with her whole family.

Carlisle stepped forward trying to stop her flailing limbs.

_Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over._

She was dying. She could feel it. Not again. Please not again.

_Osiris, let her cross over!_

An anguished scream tore from her throat.

A scream that made the blood of even the most evil of monsters within reach, run cold.

_Osiris, release her!_

She finally slumped down.

Dead.

The only thing her family could do, was wait until she came back to them again.

* * *

A sharp intake of breath, drew their attention from their thoughts to the bed where the figure laying there stirred for the first time in over an hour.

"What happened?" Carlisle was the first one to speak.

"That was the call for me to go back to Sunnydale." Lizzie whispered hoarsely, trying to sit up and failing miserably, "Can I please get some water?"

Esme returned in a flash with a glass filled with cold water, which Elizabeth gratefully accepted, "Thanks, mom." gulping it down almost greedily.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Sore, but I'll get better in a couple of hours."

"It's time for me to go back." Elizabeth confessed sadly, meeting the eyes of her family, who all nodded sadly in agreement. "Time for me to be Buffy Summers again."

"Do you need us to go with you?"

"I appreciate the offer guys, but I think it's better if you guys stayed here for the time being. If anything happens, I'll call you. Plus, if it eases your mind remember that Spike is going to be there with me."

They nodded grudgingly even though they didn't like the situation.

"But look on the bright side, you got that wish about getting killed to spare you from that Trigonometry test we're having tomorrow." Emmet attempted to joke.

A slap to the head and the glares of seven people was his only answer.

* * *

"Goddess…Why didn't it work?" Willow whispered mournfully, staring at her hands questioningly before she raised her head and met the somber faces of the rest of the Scoobies. "We did everything right! The ritual, the words, everything!! Why didn't she come back?!"

"_Because I'm not dead yet."_

Heads whipped toward the sound of the voice, only to find that the sight made their mouths and voices slightly uncooperative.

"Buffy?"

"Hey, Dawnie."

* * *

**So you like or don't like? Review? And don't worry, all questions regarding Spike will be answered in the next chapter. :) Lyrics at the top of the story and the title of the chapter, are taken from the oh so wonderful song **_**The Call by Regina Spektor.**_** I claim no ownership.**


	3. The Call Part 02

**Disclaimer:** My name is neither Joss Whedon nor Stephenie Meyer, therefore Buffy or Twilight aren't mine.

**Timeline:**** This is the last installment for the first book - Twilight and BtVS Bargaining Part 1-2. The next chapter will be posted during New Moon and for BtVS…still not sure.**

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the lovely's reviews! I was completely shocked by the story alerts and favorite story alerts this story got. Enjoy! Oh, Tara doesn't come up in this chapter. But don't worry; I like her too much to not make her appear at some point in the story.

* * *

++Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before++

"**Lizzie!"** Dawn squealed excitedly, as she rushed forward to wrap her older sister in a bone crushing hug, "What are you doing here?! I thought you said you were going to stay in Forks a little longer. Did something happen? How are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet doing? Is Edward being his obnoxious self again? And I said too much already, huh?" Dawn finished her rant guiltily, as her eyes scanned the living room, taking into notice the shocked faces of the Scoobies and their slightly opened mouths.

"I missed you too, squirt." Lizzie chuckled amusedly, a bright smile appearing on her face as she gazed into the faces of the Scoobies and Anya. "Hey, guys. Hey, Anya. How is it going?"

"Goddess…Buffy?" Willow sobbed brokenly, before she flung herself into the now empty arms of her best friend, "You're back! How? I thought the spell didn't work. And why do you look so…different?" Willow babbled, trying to wrap her mind at the sight of seeing her dead best friend, standing there very much alive and kicking…and seriously why did she look so sparkly and glowy like? Unless…"Oh, Goddess! We didn't do this to you by using the spell, did we? Buffy, we're so so so sorr-"

"Breathe, Wills. And no. You guys didn't do this. This is just what living outside of the Hellmouth influence will do to a girl." Lizzie explained, laughing lightly before turning to face Xander and saying softly, "We can't really complete a Scooby group hug, if Scrappy isn't here."

Xander grinned his trademark goofy grin before taking a few steps and embracing the two girls tightly. "Glad you're back, Buff. I would cry too, but I gotta protect my manliness." Xander joked weakly, even as a few tears fell from his eyes.

The trio stayed like that for a moment, before it finally dawned on Xander and Willow, what Lizzie had said earlier. Disentangling themselves from the hug, they both asked simultaneously, "Wait, wait. Living outside the Hellmouth?"

"It's a long story and by the end of it, you guys are probably going to hate me." Lizzie said dejectedly. Seeing the questioning looks in her friend's eyes, she sighed sadly before grabbing Dawn's hand for support and sitting themselves on the uncomfortable chairs around the table, found in the back room of The Magic Box, motioning for the Scoobies to do the same. "Please, don't interrupt me until I'm done with what I have to say. And then I can answer your questions, which after everything that you are about to hear, are going to be a lot."

Lizzie took a deep breath, turning to look at Dawn, who gave her an encouraging smile before turning back at the Scoobies and starting. "Since November 25 1801, Fate has been screwing me over at every chance it gets. I was chosen to be the Slayer 200 years ago, because of what I was and what I could do. Buffy Summers never existed. My real name is Elizabeth Caprice Cullen, born and raised in Rome, Italy since 1795 and I was the first half-human, half vampire to ever be born. When I jumped out of the tower and into the portal, I didn't die. That's why you never found my body. I left Sunnydale and went to live with my real family, who are all vampires, because I couldn't deal with my life at that moment. Guess that wasn't really a surprise, seeing as I also ran away when the whole Angel fiasco happened. There are more things that you should know about me but these are just the basics. Please understand that, I never meant for you guys to find all about me this way, but the spell you did brought me back earlier than I wanted and if I ignored it, I really don't want to think what would have happened if I didn't come. I was going to tell you guys all of this eventually, when things were a little safer."

"Oh, thank D'Hoffryn!" Anya, who had being unusually quiet throughout the whole explanation, exclaimed. "I can finally talk freely without worrying about accidentally spilling out something!"

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed shocked, "You knew?! How?! Why?!"

"I met Anya a couple of decades ago. She did my family a favor, after my sister Rosalie, had an…unfortunate end with an idiot." Lizzie said tightly, still mad at what had been done to her sister, even after all of the time that had passed ever since.

"Ooh, a chance to brag!" Anya said excitedly, "Well, I met Elizabeth roughly 68 years ago after her sister Rosalie was beaten and left to die by a stupid man named, Royce King II. And let me tell you, what I did to him was one of my most favorite and famous work that I had ever done as my time as a vengeance demon. Of course, Rosalie also did a nice job with the torturing before the stupid bastard finally died, but personally, she could never match what I did to him."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Willow whispered accusingly at Lizzie, "I thought we were friends! Best friends don't keep things this big, hidden from each other. How could you, Buffy?! You lied to us the whole time you were here! You didn't care about us. You left us here to grieve and deal with the problems that the Hellmouth brought on, when you were…God knows where! How could you be so selfish?! And what's worse; You left Dawnie! The sister you swore to protect!"

"Because I thought you guys would be strong enough to survive and live without me!...You guys don't need me. Although, I'm not too sure about that anymore." Seeing that she was getting nowhere with that explanation, Lizzie tried another method. "I had to keep you guys safe. It was bad enough that I dragged you into the whole Hellmouth business, but to drag you into my other chaotic life as well? No. You guys deserve much better than that. Besides, has there been any big demonic activity or any apocalypses since I was gone?" Seeing the stumped looks on their faces she continued, "Well there you have it. No more me, no more bad guys trying to end the world. And to make something clear - I never left Dawnie. I couldn't and wasn't going to do that to my 15 year old sister, who can't even use the microwave without something ending up in flames. I contacted her and told her everything three days, after I left Sunnydale. And ever since, every once a week she goes to visit me at Forks, disguising it as a class field trip of som-"

"**Bloody hell, woman!!"** a cockney accented voice growled out, interrupting Lizzie mid-sentence and before anyone knew what was happening, she was lifted up from her seat with a furious bleached blonde looming over her, shaking her roughly in hopes of shaking some sense into her. "I'm the first one that should have seen you!! Not these bloody wankers, who don't know the difference between up and down!!" he ranted angrily before lowering his head to Lizzie's and kissing her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her and effectively crushing her body to his. Smiling into the kiss, Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of fervor, sighing contently at the contact and the feelings it brought back after many months of being apart.

"Is anyone as confused as I am, as in why is Buffy hugging and kissing the evil vampire?" Xander asked, confusedly, mentally forgetting what they had just been told, as they stared in shock at the scene in front of her with the exception of Dawn who trying to stifle her giggles and failing miserably.

After a few moments, the duo finally broke apart for a much need breath on Lizzie's behalf.

"When did you get here?" Spike asked her softly, gazing into her face lovingly while stroking her cheek slightly, before doing a quick gaze around the room taking everything quickly. "And by the looks on their faces pet, you told them everything."

"Spike knew about this, too?" Xander demanded harshly, pointing an accusing finger at the bleached blonde who had his arms wrapped around Buffy.

"'Course, I knew. After all, I had to know what the hell I got into when I basically married the bloody chit." Spike muttered under his breath, not realizing he had spoken loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"You married him?!" Xander exclaimed loudly "How could you, Buffy!? Does 'evil vampire' mean anything to you?"

"Spike!! You weren't supposed to say that, yet!" Buffy asked her mate exasperatedly, before turning to Xander and directing a glare at him. "_Formally evil_, thank you very much. He hasn't killed anyone in over a century. And oh please, that's rich and rather funny coming from someone who is dating a thousand year old ex-vengeance demon, who probably has killed more people - men - than Angelus and Spike put together." she finished, turning to Anya and adding, "No offense, Anya"

"None taken." Anya replied cheerfully, "I know what I did. Truth is, I've been dying to tell Xander that myself because it's kinda gross having orgasms with somebody who judges others and never wants to admit the wrongs that the person he is with did the same and even worse things than the one he is judging and thinks they're evil." Anya said bluntly.

Xander and Willow gaped at Anya in shock for a moment before the both of them abruptly stood up from their chairs and made their way to the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"Away from you." Xander snapped angrily, "We can't stay in a house full of people that are based on lies." And with that, they marched through the front door, slamming it shut behind them.

Seeing the distraught look on her face, Spike consoled his mate soothingly, "Give them time, pet. I'm sure they'll come around sooner or later."

"And if Xander doesn't, I'll just threaten to stop having orgasms with him and find myself another orgasm buddy. That will surely make him forgive you." Anya said helpfully, making them laugh lightly at the threat.

Nodding her head slowly in agreement, Lizzie changed the topic.

"Where were you anyways?" Lizzie asked her mate curiously, "I swung by your crypt to surprise you, but I found it empty."

"I was takin' care of a nest of demons in the outskirts of town. I know you barely came back luv, but I'm afraid we may have another apocalypse in our hands. There was talk 'bout somethin' big coming down." Spike told her regretfully, lightly stroking her hair.

"Well…there's nothing more like a good apocalypse to say, 'Welcome back to the Hellmouth, Lizzie'." Dawn joked weakly.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by painfully and slowly for Lizzie, since the talk with Willow and Xander had happened. They had neither seen nor heard from them in the time that passed and while they waited for the inevitable, Spike, Dawn, and her had taken residence at Angel's old mansion.

Spike warily watched his wife pace the length of the living room floor for what to be the hundredth time, his patience finally snapping, he abruptly stood up from the couch he had been resting and come to stand in front of Lizzie, making her come to a screeching halt to avoid colliding with him.

"Look, luv. You're not going to get anywhere, if you don't get your sweet bum up and go talk to them. I think that enough time has passed for them to absorb everything." Spike said knowingly, his arms coming to wrap themselves around her tiny waist.

"You're right. I'm Elizabeth Caprice Cullen. The Chosen One. The boogieman of the monsters. I can do this. I just have to go to their houses and confront them. Yeah." Lizzie declared bravely, before the whole bravado mask fell and turning hopeful eyes toward Spike added meekly, "Come with me?"

"I've been waitin' for you to ask me that since this mornin', pet. Just let me get my duster and we'll be on our way." Spike said, grinning slightly. Grabbing said duster that was draped over the back of the couch and putting it on, he bowed low before saying, "The Big Bad is ready to face the evil beasts, my lady." And with that, they both strolled out of the door, with one laughing Lizzie shaking her head at her mate's antics.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Lizzie lifted up one hand and lightly knocked the front door of the Rosenberg's residence. A few moments later, a surprised Willow opened the door standing rigidly still, upon seeing her and Spike standing on her front porch.

"Buffy!" Willow asked surprised, warily eyeing the other blonde at Lizzie's side, who was leaning comfortably against the frame of the doorway. "…with Spike. What are you doing here?"

Lizzie managed a little smile, sending a small thank you to God that at least Willow hadn't slammed the door shut in their faces. "Hi, Willow. I was hoping that we could please talk?"

Willow seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding slowly, "Yeah. I think we need to talk." At Lizzie's nervous glance at Spike, Willow added hurriedly, "Oh, sorry. Come on in, Spike."

They both entered the house cautiously, making their way toward the living room. They were surprised to see Xander sitting already there, with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Hey Xander." Buffy greeted quietly, before sitting herself and Spike on the couch farthest away from Willow and Xander, fidgeting slightly at Xander's accusing stare.

"If I spend the next decade saying sorry to you guys, will you guys forgive me?" Lizzie asked hopefully, tinged with a touch of fear and uncertainty.

"Buffy, it's not that easy." Willow said sadly, speaking for both Xander and her with hurt in her eyes. "You can't just tell us this and expect us to forgive you quickly. I mean you lied to us the whole time you knew us! And you didn't even bother to-"

"I never lied to you." Lizzie interrupted quietly, "I just never told you everything. I couldn't. I had to protect you."

"Oh yeah? From what?!" Xander asked harshly. "Please tell us, what the Mighty Buffy had to protect the poor weaklings at her feet, from."

"My birth mother was a pretty woman named, Belladonna Pontalti. On my third birthday, I witnessed her death at the hands of a group of vampires named the Volturi, because she had accidentally let it slip one day at market, that she would never become a vampire like my father if that meant she could never have the chance to eat and drink again. The Volturi are a group of vampires who are regarded as royalty and act as the police for the vampires of my kind, to keep humans from knowing the existence of vampires. That one little sentence, got reported back to their headquarters and got her killed...I can still remember her screams as they tortured her." Lizzie said quietly, biting back a sob at the images the dreadful memories brought back, "Before the vampires they had sent could track us down, my father and I escaped from Rome and opted to travel around the world in case they were still trying to find us. I felt that what had happened to my mother was somehow my fault and after my failed attempt to kill myself, I swore on that day that I wouldn't let a human, or anyone for that matter, ever get close to me again. Funny thing is that, I made that oath only to break it 163 years later, when I met a happy couple and their child and ended up loving them like my own family. I never meant to love them so much, but you have no idea how lonely life sometimes gets when you got 'forever' as your life expectancy. And like history ends up repeating itself, I found Rhonda and Michael dead thanks again to the Volturi. Somehow they had managed to find me again and they didn't want me to escape like last time. Though they didn't expect for me to kill them. And by some miracle, Rhonda's and Michael's little girl survived. Found her hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards. She was such a beautiful girl. Bright brown eyes and dark blonde hair. Her name represented one of the things that my life didn't seem to get enough off."

"Joyce…" Willow trailed off unbelievably, figuring out who Lizzie had been talking about. "Joyce was the little girl."

"Yeah. Raised her and loved her as if she was my own. That was the least I could do after all that had happened." Lizzie said tearfully.

Awkward silence met Lizzie's confession. Her friends too engrossed at being horrified by the life Buffy lead.

"You guys seeing the pattern, right here?" Lizzie asked bitterly after a moment, "Every human that knows what I am, ends up dying. And I can't do anything to stop it. That's why I didn't tell you guys."

"Buffy…we live in a Hellmouth. And as you said, we can take of ourselves. I mean, a couple of vampires aren't going to be a prob-"

"Not with my kind of vampires, you can't. They're not your average type of vampires, so no crosses, holy water or things like that, will work on them. They're faster, stronger and almost indestructible. Just take me for example; nothing short of an atomic bomb will actually destroy me. And believe me; I've been near one of those. I will never forget World War II. I don't think you could, even if you tried."

"How much faster?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Try, Superman like, faster." Lizzie said wryly.

"Well it's no big deal. I mean with you here, they can't harm-"

"No. I'm sorry guys but I'm only staying here until Faith solves her problems and gets here." Lizzie said softly, explaining herself quickly at the looks of hurt and bewildered in the Scoobies faces. "I can't stay here. My time here was up when I jumped from Glory's tower all the months ago. Besides, it's Faith's time to shine. I will only come back if you really need me…or whenever you want me to come."

Willow and Xander nodded in unison, both of them falling into a depressing deep silence.

"I'm still going to call you, Buffy." Willow declared stubbornly, "That's the name I have known you by my entire life and I'm not going to change it. You will always be Buffy Summers, best-friend and Slayer extraordinaire to me."

Xander slowly in agreement, flashing a grin hesitantly at Lizzie.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" Lizzie asked, hopefully.

"Just give us time to come to terms with everything, Buff. And in no time, we'll be the Three Musketeers again. You'll see." Xander promised.

Lizzie smiled understandably, before grabbing her mate's hand and flashing him a big smile.

"Buffy? There are two questions that have really been bugging me." Willow hesitantly announced suddenly, "How did you meet Spike and married him? And what about Angel? If he was with you for so long, why didn't he noticed anything?"

"I was wondering when you guys were going to ask that. To answer your questions in that order – I first met Spike in Prague when I was visiting the Czech Republic. I was walking around the city one night when I bumped into him. When you find your mate, you feel this feeling of being complete and so blissfully happy that you think your heart might just burst with joy. That's exactly what we felt when our skin brushed against each other. You can imagine my shock at being the mate of one of the members of the Scourge of Europe. So I did what I do best, and ran. I was the Slayer and he was one of the most vicious vampires…I couldn't bring myself to stake him. …"

"I also tried to ignore the connection at first. But nothing seemed right anymore. Dru became a bloody nuisance after that and the life of a demon had lost its appeal. So I did the only thing that could make everything right again. Chased after the Slayer like a lost puppy, I did. Bloody wench ran away from me for over a century until the day when I came to Sunnydale, where we finally met again. Ended up confessing to her that I hadn't fed from a human or killed one, since the day we met and all because of her. Had to prove myself that I was a white hat and after that, we have been together since that moment. Claimed each other after our first month anniversary. Mated for life and wouldn't have it any other way." Spike interrupted Lizzie, making Xander and Willow gawk at him when they heard his confession. "And if you tell anyone about this, I will bloody rip out your throats while you sleep."

"As for Angel, I really did love, Angel. I just wasn't _in_ love with him. I had already found my mate even though I didn't want to admit it. I tried to forget him by being with Angel, but my heart was already set. Angel wanted so desperately to be normal, forget that he was a vampire, that he ended up closing off most of his senses. That's why he never sensed anything wrong about me. And even if he did, at some point, he passed if off as a Slayer thing, having never met one before, he didn't know what to expect. I cut things off with him when Spike came to town. And that's were Fate played the 'Time to screw Elizabeth's Life' game again with me. He found us in a…compromising situation and Boom! Off his soul went. It didn't have to be exactly a feeling of utter joy to make him lose his soul; it just had to be a very strong emotion and feeling like hate that also did the trick as well. Ironically, it was Angelus who noticed first what was happening. Why did you think he was so adamant about ending the world? I fooled him, one of the greatest vampires to ever live, I _had _to die. When he came back from hell, I explained everything to him and told him I never meant to play with him. Surprisingly, it was him who suggested that we kept our relationship public so you guys and everybody else, wouldn't find out about Spike and me, knowing that your reactions would be…catastrophic to say the least. When the opportunity came for him to leave, without making anyone suspicious, he did. And that's how and why he went to Los Angeles. I will be forever in debt with him for everything that he did." Buffy finished quietly.

"Hey Buffy, can I ask you one last question?" Xander asked suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him. Upon seeing the slight nod of Buffy's head, he continued, "What did you really see in the bleached wonder that made you be with him?"

Lizzie's face broke into a bright smile as she turned to look at him, before she turned away from him and smiled brightly at her mate, who was trying hard not to duck his head and hide the proud grin Lizzie's words brought.

"_His soul." _

* * *

"Spike, something's wrong." Lizzie said worriedly, "We need to go back to Forks. **Now**."

"Luv, what are you talking about?" Spike asked concernedly.

"I can feel Edward's worry and concern. I always had a strange connection to Edward ever since the time I saved his life by giving him some of my blood." Lizzie explained distractedly. "Whatever the thing is that's bothering him, it's not making him think clearly, Spike. I'm afraid he's gonna get himself killed."

"I'll tell the Bit to pack up her things. We'll leave in half an hour."

"Thanks, honey. I don't know what I would do without you." Lizzie said gratefully burring her face in his neck.

"Hey, what are mates are for?" Spike said teasingly, hugging her back and trying to convey the comfort she needed.

* * *

It had taken them, 8 hours of driving nonstop, but finally they had managed to reach Forks.

"I'm going after James."

"**You are not going to go anywhere until you tell me what the fuck happened here."**

The Cullen family snapped their heads up only to see Lizzie striding angrily into the living room with Spike and Dawn following closely behind.

"Esme!" Dawn said excitedly, flinging herself into the open arms of Esme before turning and racing toward Carlisle, "Carlisle!"

Dawn took turns hugging her family before she finally sat herself between Emmet and a slightly smiling Rosalie.

"Now, do with the explainy." Lizzie demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

After explaining everything to Lizzie, Spike and Dawn, they had agreed to go together to rescue Bella with Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Dawn staying behind. They were ready to go until…

"Uh-oh." Lizzie muttered, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "He doesn't happen to have light-brown hair, and looks like your average-looking person, does he?"

"What the hell do you know, Elizabeth?!" Edward growled out dangerously, stalking closer to his sister.

"I think I know why he was so driven to go after Bella and why he hates us so much." Lizzie confessed guiltily. "I may have dated him for a while. And then I kinda broke his heart, when I left him after he asked me to be his mate." Lizzie said sheepishly, before defending herself quickly at the outrageous looks on her family's faces and Spike's murderous 'WHAT?!", "Well…how the hell was I supposed to know, that he was gonna turn all psycho later in life?"

* * *

"_Tell him to avenge you."_

"_No! Edward, don't…" Bella pleaded tearfully._

_James leaned forward toward Bella watching her hungrily, before straightening and saying, "Cut! The End."_

"**Let her go, James."**

"Elizabeth?" James asked puzzled, snapping his head to the ballroom's doorway where he saw Lizzie, Edward, and Carlisle with a bleached peroxide man, Emmet and Jasper flanking them. "Well this is getting more interesting by the minute. I was hoping you would come. Of course, that's was my plan all along. Nobody laughs at James Stonewall and gets away with it. Bella was just a beautiful, _delicious,_ and _tasty_ bonus along the way. Tell me, why should I let her go?" he finished innocently, grabbing Bella suddenly around the waist and stroking her neck tenderly.

"Because if you don't, we're going to do something to you, that involves lots of blood and screams." Lizzie threatened quietly.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Elizabeth. Always trying to be the hero. Is that why you didn't want anything to do with me?" James sneered maliciously, "Because I wasn't the goody-two shoes you were?"

"Sorry to burst you bubble mate, but no." Spike drawled walking forward to stand next to Lizzie and swinging an arm around her waist. "You just weren't good enough for her. And I'm not saying that I am, but she obviously saw something in me, if the years we've been together as mates mean anything."

James roared in anger before he lunged at Spike in a flash. Lizzie sensing his movement from the corner of her mind, rushed forward and met him halfway. She was ready to punch him, when she felt something prick her in the shoulder.

"What the…?" Lizzie asked confusedly before she fell to the floor completely paralyzed, the syringe still sticking out of her shoulder.

"You be surprised at the things that you can get your hands on with a little persuasion." James said gleefully, "Kept this little vial with me in case I ever saw you again, Beth. I know you have felt this before. After all, it's the pure form of the poison used in the Slayer Cruciamentum." James said triumphantly, grinning at the shocked look on Lizzie's face. "Oh, come on. You really didn't think that I wouldn't ever find out about your extracurricular activities, did you?"

"Yeah. But, I bet you didn't that when someone hurts the one I love, I tend to get a little violent to the point that only the death of someone will satisfy the need of revenge, did you? You stupid bloody ponce." Spike growled out, vamping out before Emmet, Jasper and him promptly lunged simultaneously at him and began to for better lack of words – dispose of him.

After dismembering and setting James remains on fire, the trio returned to find a half-sitting Lizzie and pale and slightly weakly Bella, with Edward ever guarding her side after taking out the venom James had left in her blood.

"You okay, baby?" Spike asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lizzie replied reassuringly, attempting to stand and a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting her as she did so. "…or will be. I just need to say hi, to what I think will be the newest member of the family and to make sure she's okay."

"Stubborn as a mule, you are." Spike chastised, even as he scooped her in her arms and made their way to where Bella was.

"Wow. You are even more beautiful than Rosalie." Bella murmured dreamily when she saw Lizzie before it dawned on her what she had said, "Great. Nice going, Bella. Embarrass your self more. It wasn't enough that you fell for a stupid trap, but now your boyfriend is going think you're hitting on his sister."

"So, did she pass the 'Big Sister' inspection, pet?" Spike said heartily, making the whole family laugh.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Snapping her head up from the bed's headboard where she had been dozing off, Bella couldn't have been more surprised if Edward had come in and started doing the monkey dance. Standing beside the door's doorway, stood a rigidly straight Rosalie who was looking at everything else in the room but her.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing in puzzlement "Not to be rude or anything but…what are you doing here? And are you actually talking to me nicely?"

"Elizabeth made me." Rosalie muttered angrily before turning narrowed eyes at Bella, who pressed her back more firmly on the headboard in hopes of warding off the resentment and contempt she found there. "Don't get used to it. Let's get one thing clear. **I don't like you.** And I'm sure that opinion is not going to change sooner or later. I only stand your presence because you make Edward happy. I will only talk to you when it's needed and nothing more. **...**" And with that, Rosalie disappeared in a flash, leaving a shocked Bella gaping at her.

"Don't worry, she really doesn't mean that. You just have to give her time to come to terms with her…unsolved issues." Lizzie said, appearing in a flash and sitting herself on the edge of the bed. "She just hates the fact that you're human."

"Why?" Bella asked worriedly and confusedly.

Buffy sighed resignedly before answering. "The fact that you're human, painfully represents everything that she gave up and that she cannot have ever again."

At Bella's puzzled expression, she elaborated.

"A real life, the sun, eating, drinking, death…and children. She hates you especially because you can have the thing she wants the most - children. She's being cold towards you because in her own way, she wants to derail you from the path you are choosing. She doesn't want for you to choose the life that she has. She doesn't want you to be miserable. And by the way, sorry I haven't talked to you since the incident with James. I just have a lot of things going on and I had to return to Sunnydale for unfinished things."

Bella's mind raced a mile a minute with this new information and a new thought coming to her head. "No offense but, you're half-human yourself." Bella said, rapidly, "Shouldn't she like, hate you too? At least a little bit? I mean you can still have some of the things she wants."

Lizzie laughed sadly at the question, making Bella frown at her. "What did I say?"

"Bells, I can you Bells right?" At Bella's happy nod, she continued. "Anyways, Rosalie doesn't envy me because she wouldn't like my life for anything in the world. It gets to the point that, if there was a choice between dying painfully and living my life, Rosalie wouldn't hesitate to take the former one."

"Your life is really that bad?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I'm a half-breed human-vampire, who's been the Slayer for 200 years, who tops the list of every demon's and vampire's hit list, who has died about a couple of dozen times, the Volturi are still looking for me, Death is my gift, and who can probably never have a moment of peace without something always screwing over, Bella. You tell me."

"But – but – you seem perfect." Bella stammered out.

"I'm not perfect. I just got really good at hiding it so well. I'm still a person under all of the tough layers and false bravados I put up. I'm still a huma- _hal f_-human, entitled to make some mistakes, and believe me, I've made plenty of those. And with the chaotic life that I live everyday, I just live by the advice I told my best friend once – _'Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead'. _

They both fell into contemplative silence before Lizzie stood up and extended a hand to Bella. "Well as much as I love this girl bonding time, we better hurry up and go to Alice's room to get ready if we want to be at the prom on time."

"We're still going?" Bella whined, her shyness momentarily forgotten. "But, I'm wearing a cast! I can't use a dress! I'm gonna look like the ugly duckling compared to you, Edward and Spike! And what about the heels?! I can't use heels!"

"Honey, if I went prancing for a decade around France wearing floor-length dresses, 4-inch heels, tight-fitting corsets and a hair-do that would make Cyndi Lauper pee her pants; carrying a leg cast with a dress should be a piece of cake for you. Plus, Alice might just kill us, if we don't let her dress us up and believe me you really don't want to see her mad."

"How did you manage that?" Bella asked curiously and with wonder in her voice. "With wearing the corset, heels and all that, I mean."

"You really don't want to know."

* * *

"Bella?" Lizzie asked Bella for the third time, fighting a sigh of relief as the pale brunette girl finally snapped out of whatever daze she had been in, turning wide eyes at Lizzie.

Spike and her were sitting in the back of Edward's car, while Bella sat in the passenger seat and Edward did the driving at his insistence. She had asked him earlier if she could drive but he had muttered something about, "Absolutely not. I would run the risk of really dying before we could reach the road." And had promptly taken over the wheel of the car.

"I just realized something." Bella said slowly, "I'm a 17 year old, dating a vampire that's 87 years my senior, not that it's a bad thing or anything but, I'm a 17 year old, dating a vampire that's 87 years my senior. Are you sure this isn't just a dream? – A very good dream? Oh God, I'll never fit in with the family."

Lizzie chuckled for a moment before shifting in her car seat and facing in the direction of Edward. "Reminds you of anything, _Eddie?"_ Lizzie asked Edward, smirking smugly at him.

"Be quiet, Elizabeth." Edward said tersely, watching her through the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked confusedly looking back and forth between them. "Is it something bad?"

"Nah. You'll fit right in with the family." Lizzie assured her "You even got the whole 'Forbidden Love' thing going for you."

"'_Forbidden Love'?_" Bella asked quizzically.

"The curse of the Cullen family." Lizzie explained, "We fall in love with those we're not supposed to. For example, let's see...My father, while a vampire, fell in love with a human and I was the outcome of that relationship. Now, Edward has fallen in love with a human too, although this time things will be different because said human is not going to die while I'm alive, which is to say- you're pretty safe with me. And I, chosen to hunt vampires and slay them, fell in love with one of the most vicious vampires in the history, who turned out to be my mate."

"Spike?" Bella asked unbelievably, turning questioning eyes to Lizzie. "But he's kind and lovable and..."

"Lovable, ducks?" Spike said incredulously, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm the Big Bad. William the Bloody. He who used railroad spikes to torture his victims…" Spike quoted dramatically.

"He who watches soap operas and has an uncanny obsession with 'Passions'. He who loves hot cocoa with those cute little marshmallows on top. He who secretly cried when he saw 'The Notebook' and disguised it as, 'I bloody have something in my eye.' Want me to keep going?" Lizzie interrupted him, smiling teasingly.

"I'll just shut my gob before I say something and embarrass myself 'more." Spike grumbled trying to act annoyed, although the slight upturn of his lips said differently.

Bella laughed, while Edward and Lizzie just shook their heads in amusement. Finally reaching the high school parking lot, Edward parked the car and once everybody was out, they made their way to the slightly open doors of the auditorium.

"It's not too late to back out, now. We will leave and you will never have to see us again. You just have to say the words." Edward told Bella solemnly, gripping her shoulders lightly "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"For the last time, YES! I don't care if you're a vampire or not. You know how I feel about you and I'm not planning to let it go." Bella said stubbornly, turning to Lizzie. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. But sometimes, your brother can be so obnoxious!" Bella said with a roll of her eyes, huffing loudly.

Buffy stared at Bella in bewilderment before letting a slow smile spread across her face. Swinging an arm over Bella's thin shoulders, they made they're way inside the auditorium, leaving Edward and Spike behind with exasperated and slightly terrified expressions on their faces upon hearing Lizzie's next words.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful new friendship."

* * *

**Okay…that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Hmm, go me! Anyways, never fear, the story hasn't ended here. Wow…was that corny or what? Hope you guys liked the chapter! Now, Review!...Please?**

**Oh and…**

_**A little preview of the next chapter:**_

"_Mr. Travers, a new Slayer has been activated. It seems Ms. Lehane finally met her match."_

_The young Watcher managed not to shiver when Quentin Travers smiled gleefully at him, upon hearing the news. "Perfect. It seems God favors us by taking out the thorn at our side. Who's the new Slayer?"_

"_A young girl by the name of Jessica Stanley, Mr. Travers. Our seers have located her living in a small town called Forks, found in Washington, America."_

"_Send for her immediately. Oh and Ronald, after explaining everything to Miss Stanley, make sure she knows who she will work for and what her place in this world from now on is. We don't want accidents like Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane to happen again." _

_Ronald nodded stiffly before making his way out into the hall and on the way, sending a small prayer to God to protect the new Slayer in whatever was what to come…especially from Travers._

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**A/N #2:** Lyrics at the top of the story and the title of the chapter, are taken from the oh so wonderful song _The Call by Regina Spektor._ I claim no ownership.


End file.
